1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a method of generating a route to a target menu and a image processing apparatus using the same. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to a method of generating a route to a target menu, which displays a location of the target menu using an on-screen display, and a image processing apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A television, which is a type of image processing apparatus, receives a broadcast signal from a broadcasting station, displays a image, and outputs a sound corresponding to the broadcast signal. The television is connected to an external device, such as a digital video disk (referred to as a ‘DVD’) player, a set-top box, or a computer, to display a variety of images.
Manufacturers of electronic devices (including the television) typically provide an instruction manual or manual compact disk (CD) that gives detailed descriptions about respective functions of menus for a user's convenience. However, in order to use the instruction manual or manual CD, the user has to read the manual or execute the manual CD, which is a troublesome and ineffective amount of work. Also, since the instruction manual or manual CD is provided in a separate package from the electronic devices (including the television), they are likely to be lost and thus maintenance of the electronic devices is inconvenient.